Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel fence, and more particularly to an ornamental fence or to a section of ornamental fence which can readily be changed from one desired color to another.
Fences most commonly in use today are made of wood, metals, such as chain link or ornamental iron, and masonry, such as brick, cinder or concrete block, and monolithic structure, or combinations thereof In order to obtain a desired color of such fences, it is necessary to apply a coating on the outer surface thereof, such as by painting, spraying, or dipping. When one desires a different color, it is necessary to apply a coating of the desired color to the surface of the fence, usually over the previous coating. If several coats have been previously applied on the fence, the coating tends to become too thick and will peel off, requiring laborious scraping or removing of the old coating to present a smooth surface before applying a new surface coating. All of this is not only expensive, but tedious and laborious.
It is an object of this invention to fabricate a novel fence that eliminates all of the above objectionable features involved in producing a different color to a fence.
It is a further object to fabricate a novel fence that can be changed to any desirable color quickly and easily, and without applying a different surface coating or any coating.
It is a still further object to fabricate a novel fence that can be cheaply manufactured, that is strong and durable, and can be caused to assume any desired color cheaply and without employing any skilled labor.
My novel fence is made from any translucent material, such as glass, Plexiglas or any of the well known plastics. The selected material is colorless, that is, substantially free from pigmentation, and is hollow throughout. The fence is made up of one or more sections, each section being hollow, and when more than one section is employed, adjacent sections are interconnected so that the hollow interior of one section is in communication with the hollow interior of an adjoining section, so that the hollow interiors of adjoining sections form a continuous flow path for a fluid. Fill and drain openings are provided whereby the hollow interior of the sections may be filled with a colored liquid, which completely fills the hollow interior. Since the fence sections are made of translucent material, the entire section assumes the color of the liquid within the hollow interior. It is obvious, therefore, that it is a simple matter to change colors, involving merely the draining of the liquid within the fence section or sections, and the substitution of another liquid having the desired color. On the other hand, the color change can be accomplished merely by adding a suitable dye to the liquid within the section or sections, selecting a dye which will give the desired color when mixed with the color already within the hollow section or sections. By blocking off adjoining sections, it is possible to attain a pleasing effect by adding different colored liquids to adjoining sections, so that each section of the fence may have the desired color, which may be the same or different from the color of the adjoining section.